The present application describes systems and techniques relating to spas, for example, a spa headrest.
Conventional spa headrests are often cushions or pillows that are static in design. When a soft material is used to construct the headrests in a spa, these headrests typically harden or degrade over time as the original soft material is exposed to harsh weather and the water environment inside the spa, providing lower comfort levels as the product wears in the course of its normal life cycle. Some spa pillows have also added a mechanical deflection cushioning component, as opposed to just compression cushioning, by removing some of the material of the pillow fixed to the spa wall, so that the front surface of the pillow is suspended away from the spa wall. Additionally, various fully suspended spa headrests have been used that provide dynamic flexion between dual post fasteners to provide suspension cushioning, where the spa headrest only contacts the spa wall through the dual post fasteners.